Naruto: El camino del maestro
by Master-Juan-X
Summary: Naruto nació con un un don natural para los pokemons pero sus padres nunca lo vieron solo pocos lo ayudaron en su infancia pero el conoció a a alguien que lo ayudo a convertirse en lo que estaba destino a ser un maestro pokemon con su ayuda el mundo tendrá una revolución si quieren saber lean. Naruto aura-psíquico- ranger- nivel campeo superior -harem masivoxFemhaku


Aclaraciones

Esta historia está ambientada unos 250 años en el futuro de la serie de pokemon original donde aparece Ash Ketchum pero los avances tecnológicos son mínimos estos los verán en el futuro

Bien ahora los nueve Bijūs son pokemons que diré más adelante creados por HagoromoŌtsutsuki

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki es la hija de Ash y de Misty, ellos murieron cuando era joven y cresio sola por eso la llevo a cometer muchos malos actos como romper su confianza con Arceus tomar el fruto que el mismo creo para dárselo a sus pokemon ,hacerlo invencible y esclavizar al mundo, luego Arceus se molestó y con ayuda de los hijos de Kaguya la derrotaron o mejor dicho la encerró y su pokemon que era el Jūbi que diré que pokemon era en el futuro, separo sus poderes y creo a los nueve bijus.

Hagoromo luego de la muerte de su hermano ayudo a reconstruir al mundo y demostrarle a la gente que los pokemons no eran malos luego de mucho tiempo lo logro y obtuvo su título Riko sennin por haber restaurado el mundo pokemon, tuvo sus dos hijos que antes de "morir" designo a su heredero creyó que las cosas irían bien pero ellos pelearon por saber quién era el mejor transmitiendo eso a su descendientes esas disputas solo porque ambos querían su título de Riko sennin, esa disputas llegaron sus descendientes Madara y Hashirama que pelearon a muerte con sus pokemons hasta que cada uno dio lo máximo junto con su pokemons luego de una gran batalla Hashirama resulto siendo ganador "muriendo" Madara junto con su pokemon, lo que nadie sabía era que Hagoromo estaba viendo eso junto con los nueve bijus que desde ese día decidió corregir su error y evitar que el mundo pokemon que tanto había trabajado por reconstruir, así que empezó a buscar quienes entrenaran sus preciosos pokemons sus nueve pokemons que tanto había cuidado, busco quienes los cuidara bajo su nombre ya nadie lo recordaba por el solo su título formando un nuevo sistema pokemon nuevamente mientras encontraba quien cuide sus más grandes tesoros, herede su voluntad y se convierta en sus sucesor.

Bien los enemigos van hacer casi los mismo de la serie de naruto con algunos que yo invente, Kaguya aun busca salir mediante Zetsu es decir va ver akatsuki

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo lo que salga aquí es de mi imaginación y propia invención no soy dueño de nada si no les gusta no la lean y dejen que los demás lo hagan y no me reporten esta es la última vez que lo subo y si alguien lo hace se perderán una buena historia, bueno eso esto todo disfruten

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 1: Nacimiento de un maestro

Vemos en patio de una hermosa mansión de 3 pisos a un hombre de cabellos rubios de unos 23 y una mujer de cabellos rojos 22 enfrente de ellos estaban 2 niñas una rubia y otra peli toja de unos 7 años jugando con un Lapras y un Electivire mientras ellos tomaban algo de te sentados en una mesa.

El hombre de cabellos rubios es Minato Namikaze el campeón de la región Kanto y líder la elite four conocido por todo el mundo como El Relámpago Amarillo por su destreza con pokemons tipo eléctrico y aéreo.

La mujer de cabellos rojos era Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki la coordinadora estrella que ha ganado los concursos de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh conocida como El Remolino rojo (miren es mejor que el otro sobrenombre ya que no combina con la historia) por su destreza con tipo agua.

Las dos niñas eran las gemelas Mito Namikaze Uzumaki y Natsumi Namikaze Uzumaki en ese orden los colores de los cabellos ambas eran la viva imagen de Kushina cuando era joven solo que mito tenía los ojos azules y Natsumi los ojos violeta. Ambas estaban jugando con los pokemons ya las dos querían ser grandes entrenadoras como sus padres.

A simple vista era una familia feliz para todos pero ninguna en la familia noto a cierto chico rubio con ojos azules que estaba en un árbol mirando la escena con una lagrima en cayendo por sus ojos este era naruto Namikaze Uzumaki el hermano mayor de las gemelas por 1 minuto y era el primer trillizo la razón por la que estaba derramando lagrimas es que sus padres nuevamente se habían olvidado de él, el motivo simple cuando los trillizos tenían 5 años las hermanas de naruto habían rescatado un huevo pokemon de un Fearow ante esos su padres y padrinos no dejaron de decirles que serían unas grandes entrenadoras, luego de ese día sus padres y padrinos ya no le prestaban atención ellas comenzaron a enseñarles sobre los pokemons y el mundo pokemons a sus hermanas pero a él no y cada vez que intentaba pedirles que le enseñaran algo simplemente les decía que no estaba listo, que sus hermanas necesitan más atención porque tenían más talento, entre otras cosa.

Harto de sentirse triste se golpeó las cara con las palmas, se secó las lágrimas, bajo del árbol y fue al bosque a jugar con los pokemons que se encontraban cerca de su casa, un día que se dio cuenta de que sus padres no le iban ayudar decidió a prender por sí mismo, no busco en libros para él la mejor manera de aprender era jugar con ellos a sí que corrió al bosque y empezó a jugar con todos los pokemons que podía.

Luego de un rato corriendo llego al bosque y vio los Pidgey y Spearow volando encima de las copas de los árboles, Caterpie en los árboles y Rattata corriendo por la hierba, en verdad naruto le encantaba todo lo relacionado con los pokemons, saco una libreta y empezó a dibujar a los pokemons y a escribir al lado del dibujo lo que estaban haciendo para sacar sus conclusiones más tarde, no le importaba si había dibujado el mismo pokemon antes, a él le encantaba dibujar.

En se sentó en la base de un árbol y empezó a dibujarlos, luego de dibujar a algunos vio a un pokemon que nunca había visto en el bosque era un pokemon de color rojizo apoyado en sus 4 patas tenía un flequillo en la parte superior de su cabeza su pecho era de color blanco pero lo que lo caracterizaba eran sus 6 colas, naruto lo reconoció de un de una de las clases de la academia pokemon a la que su abuelo lo inscribió, era un Vulpix.

Naruto:" un Vulpix genial, pero no son de esta área que raro, pero bueno mejor lo dibujo apuesto que el jiji se sorprenderá cuando le diga"- el empezó a dibujar a Vulpix que estaba comiendo algo de fruta en el suelo pero luego de un rato se sintió observada y volteo a ver a naruto que la miro, ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro, naruto se quedó hipnotizado por los ojos de Vulpix mientras que este parecía que estuviera leyendo su mente, luego de unos segundo que para naruto fueron hora Vulpix sonrió y se fue corriendo.

Naruto rápidamente se paró y lo siguió tenía que hablar con ese pokemon no sabía porque pero tenía que hablar con él, naruto corrió por donde se fue. Vulpix rápidamente se fue alejando de donde comúnmente veía a los pokemons, al cabo de un rato perdió la pista de Vulpix y vio que estaba perdido.

Naruto miro a todos lados y noto que se había perdido suspiro en signo de resignación- bueno me perdí- luego miro al cielo y vio las estrellas- "bueno que dijo el jiji si me perdía que siguiera a la osa mayor o a la menor"-fue sacado de sus pensamientos pro un rugido.

Vull-dio una voz.

Naruto rápidamente rastreo la voz vio que venía de la derecha y la siguió luego de unos minutos llego a un claro donde vio al Vulpix al lado de un hombre que parecía tener unos 80 años y aun medía 1:90 m, tenía el cabello blanco como su padrino Jiraiya e igual de lago, tenía unas gafas moradas que le impidan ver sus ojos, llevaba una larga chaqueta blanca que llegaba hasta el suelo, debajo de ella se veía un suéter blanco y unos pantalones de color café y llevaba unas botas negras. Naruto se preguntaba quién era pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Vulpix lo tacleo.

Naruto cayó al suelo mientras Vulpix en su pecho le lamia la cara, naruto solo se rio- cálmate amigo me vas a empapar – dijo mientras levantaba a Vulpix con sus manos y se sentaba aun con Vulpix en su brazos extendidos – bueno amigo mi nombre es naruto, tienes uno.

Vulpix: vull.

Naruto se rio- como me gustaría entenderte.

Anciano: bueno naruto su nombre es Kurama-dijo el hombre que veía la escena con una sonrisa.

Naruto volteo a verlo- disculpe señor dijo que el nombre de Vulpix es Kurama- el hombre afirmo con la cabeza, luego volteo a ver a Kurama- ese es un fuerte nombre apuesto que vas a ser un gran pokemon-dijo asiendo que Kurama sonriera.

Anciano: eres interesante naruto comúnmente un chico de tu edad se asustaría al ver a un anciano y aun pokemon solos en el bosque.

Naruto puso a Kurama en su regazo y lo acaricio- si me quisiera hacer algo malo ya me lo hubiera hecho, además mi jiji me dijo que cualquier persona que trate bien a un pokemon no es malo.

El anciano sonrió- esa persona es alguien sabia.

Naruto: si el jiji es el director general de la competencial añil de Kanto, además es de los pocos que me ayudan aprender de los pokemons-dijo con algo de tristeza la última parte Kurama alzo la cabeza para ver que naruto tenía una mirada triste.

Kurama: vu-dijo preocupado por naruto.

Naruto le sonrió- no te preocupes estoy bien-dijo mientras lo levantaba y empezaba a mover por el aire haciendo que Kurama se ría.

Anciano: tienes un talento natural con los pokemons naruto.

Naruto: gracias, dígame Kurama es su pokemon.

Anciano: no naruto no es mío.

Naruto: entonces de quien.

Anciano: bueno naruto es tuyo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto miro al anciano con una mirada shock- de que habla.

Anciano: bueno naruto he viajado por el mundo en busca de alguien que cuide de Kurama y sus otros 8 hermanos luego de mucho encontré quienes lo podían cuidar pero me faltaba Kurama ella no le gustaba a nadie que le presentara le presente a una tal Kushina pero no le agrado y le lanzo acusas a sus cara- naruto se rio por lo que dijo- tu eres la primera persona aparte de mí que logro conectarse con Kurama por eso es tuyo.

Naruto: bueno señor no sé qué decir pero es decisión de Kurama-luego volteo a verlo- dime amigo quieres ser mi pokemon- Kurama solo le afirmo con la cabeza con una sonrisa- bueno decidido de ahora tu y yo Kurama seres un equipo- dijo con una sonrisa que le contagio a Kurama.

Anciano: bueno entonces naruto dime porque quieres ser entrenador.

Naruto volvió a poner a Vulpix en su regazo este solo se pegó al estómago de naruto para sentir calor- quieres derrotar a mis padres y demostrarse a todos que soy un buen entrenador, también quiero conocer el mundo, a todos los pokemons que puede y tener muchos amigos.

Anciano: ese es un buen sueño, dime será que te puedo ayudar a cumplirlo.

Naruto miro al anciano confundido- dígame porque me quiere ayudar señor.

Anciano: digamos que mis días están contados y quiero dejar mi conocimiento a alguien digno y tú me pareces digno y logar que Kurama se abra a ti demuestra lo que digo.

Naruto miro con una sonrisa por fin alguien le iba a enseñar del mundo pokemon sin que limitaciones- claro se lo agradezco mucho vera que no se arrepiente.

Anciano: no te preocupes naruto, pero mira mis modales no me he presentado mi nombre es Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki un placer en conocerte joven naruto- ante lo que dijo naruto se le salieron los ojos ya que por los cuentos de su abuelo sabía quién era pero luego de calmarse luego vio a Kurama sonriendo y este le pego la sonrisa estos años serían muy interesantes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salto en el tiempo 6 años

El sol del pueblo de Konoha ya estaba en golpeando por la ventana de nuestro joven héroe, a esta hora las personas ya estaban atendiendo sus negocios, los chicos jóvenes estaban en la escuelas pokemons, pero para los chicos como nuestro joven héroe que ya han cumplido 13 años era momento de iniciar su viaje pokemons, todos a excepción de nuestro héroe se habían ya salido a su aventura era de menos ellos tenían que estar a las 8am en laboratorio y eran las 10am ya, pero a naruto no le importaba si llegaba tarde o no el solo se despertó por la luz lo molesto.

Naruto se estiro en la cama y se froto los ojos para luego abrirlos y ver el despertador a en la mesita al lado de su cama ya eran las 10 am, a no le importa se levantó e hizo unos cuantos estiramientos, tomo su toalla y se fue a bañar a su ducha, luego de salir de la ducha vio su habitación.

Era simple solo había una cama tamaño medio en el medio de la habitación, un closet, una mesa de trabajo con unos libros, una silla donde estaba una mochila negra de viaje, una mesa de noche donde estaba su despertador y una lámpara había unas grandes ventanas que eran cubiertas por una cortinas, no le presto importancia fue a su closet saco un mono naranja brillante (como el del anime) personalmente naruto odiaba esa cosa pero sus padres eran lo único que le compraban, solo suspiro y se la puso luego cogió algunas cosas de la mesa y las guardo en su mochila y salió de la habitación.

El seguía viviendo en la casa de su "padres" pero ahora solo con sus hermanas y unas sirvientas, luego de que cumplieron 8 ellos tuvieron que seguir viajando por sus carreras el apenas sabia de ellos a diferencia de sus hermanas que hablaban con ellos todo el tiempo, cuando salió noto que la casa estaba en silencio no era de menos sus hermanas ya debieron haberse ido, igual los sirvientes; el bajo a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco lo único que había una manzana, mientras salía de la casa se la comía, el cerro la puerta de la casa y salió ya no iba a estar ahí no por mucho tiempo.

En camino por la calles del pueblo con su mochila en su hombro derecho mientras con su mano izquierda sostenía la manzana, el ignoraba los murmullos de la gente que lo veía, las cosas empeoraron para naruto luego que conoció a su maestro en lo que se refería sus padres ya que ellos incluso enfrente de la gente, en televisión se olvidaron de él, incluso sus hermanas se habían vuelto arrogantes pero él no le tomo importancia dentro de poco todo el mundo sabrá su nombre, luego de caminar un rato llego a laboratorio (era como el del profesor Oak) del profesor Umino Iruka el toco la puerta y espero a le abrieran.

Luego de unos segundos salió un hombre con una cicatriz en la cara por en sima de su nariz en forma horizontal llevaba la ropa del profesor oak.

Naruto: hola Iruka-sensei- además de ser un investigador pokemon era profesor en la academia pokemon.

Iruka le sonrió a naruto para luego pegarle en la cabeza- donde carajo estabas llegas 2 horas tarde.

Naruto se sobo la cabeza- bueno me quede dormido no es como si me hubiera perdido algo.

Iruka: claro que si te perdiste el discurso que les di a los nuevos entrenadores sobre su viaje pokemon.

Naruto: vez no me perdí de nada-murmuro, pero Iruka lo oyó.

Iruka: dijiste algo naruto-dijo con tono de furia.

Naruto: nada Iruka-sensei- dijo rápidamente.

Iruka: eso creo-luego suspiro- bueno pasa – dijo mientras el entraba al laboratorio seguido por naruto, luego de entrar Iruka se sentó en una silla y naruto en otra en frente de el- sabes naruto no sé qué hacer se me acabaron los pokemons.

Naruto: así a quien se los dio.

Iruka sabía a donde iba pero respondió- Bulbasaur se lo di a Shino, Squirtle se lo di a tu hermana Mito, Charmander a Sasuke, Chikorita a Ino, Cyndaquil a Ten Ten, Totodile a hinata, Treecko a Shikamaru, Torchic Sasuki (hermana de Sasuke), Mudkip a Lee, Turtwig a Chouji, Chinchar a Neji, Piplup a Natsumi, Oshawott a Kiba, Tepig a Sakura, Snivy a Sara (la hija de Tsunade y Jiraiya) y lo que es Chespin, Fennekin y Froakie a otros entrenadores que llegaron temprano.

Naruto sonrió por lo que le dijo- bueno Iruka- sensei sé que no dejaría a su alumno favorito sin un pokemon o sí.

Iruka solo suspiro y se levantó fue a su escritorio y saco una pokebola y se la dio a naruto- este pokemon lo atrape hace poco, no está domesticado pero conociéndote creo que te ira bien.

Naruto sonrió y abrió la pokebola, luego de un destello blanco salió un pokemon que se asemeja en tamaño y forma a un pequeño zorro, posee largas orejas puntiagudas y una cola en forma de pincel. Naruto lo reconoció como un Eevee, Eevee miro a su alrededor y rápidamente se puso en posición de defensa, naruto miro eso y puso su mano en su bolsillo Eevee se puso más nerviosa creyendo que sacaría algo para lastimarla pero naruto saco un chocolate y lo abrió.

Naruto: cálmate no te hare daño, mira no quieres un poco no sabe nada mal-dijo dándole un mordisco para que viera que era sabroso, luego lo puso en su mano y se arrodillo a la altura de Eevee- ven es sabroso-dijo mientras estaba arrodillado, Eevee tenía sus dudas al principio pero luego sus pansa rugió y se acercó a cautelosamente cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca mordió un podo del chocolate y lo trago luego de eso quedó fascinado y empezó a comerlo, mientras naruto con su mano libre la puso a un lado de su cabeza y empezó a acariciarlo al principio Eevee no le gusto pero luego se amaño por la extraña sensación que le producía, lo que no sabía es que la mano de naruto estaba rodeada de un extraña luz azul, naruto empezó a ver sus recuerdos y noto que era el menor de 3 hermano donde los mayores siempre se burlaban de el por qué era débil un día sus hermanos lo dejaron abandonado y vago por mucho tiempo hasta que el Iruka lo encontró en el bosque estaba hambriento así que la captura fue fácil, cabe decir que naruto se sintió identificado de con el pokemon ya que sus hermanas también lo consideraban débil.

Naruto:" dime Eevee quieres ser mi pokemon".

Eevee se extrañó cuando oyó una voz en su cabeza, luego miro a naruto-"tú me estás hablando".

Naruto: "si quien más pequeño".

Eevee: "pero como".

Naruto: "veras yo soy un guardián del aura, lo que significa que puedo hacer cosas increíbles con mi aura como es entender a los pokemons si los toco pero si me permites crear una conexión de aura puedo oírte sin que te toque pero significara que te convertirás en mi pokemon, dime quieres ser mi pokemon" .

Eevee: "pero porque quieres que yo sea tu pokemon yo soy débil, mis hermanos me lo dijeron"-dijo con tristeza.

Naruto acaricio al pokemon tiernamente-"nunca digas eso pequeño los que dicen a alguien que son débiles ellos son los débiles, además yo te entiendo mis hermanas también piensan que soy débil pero no me importa yo les demostrare que soy fuerte y que soy un gran entrenador, déjame decirte una cosa si te conviertes en mi pokemon te prometo que nunca más estarás solo ya que seremos familia y te lo juro te convertiré en un pokemon mucho más fuerte de lo que tus hermanos serán en su vida, así que quieres ser mi pokemon" .

Eevee solo le salieron lagrimas por lo que dijo rápidamente tacleo a naruto y lo tiro al suelo-"si-si-si quiero ser tu pokemon por favor"-dijo con alegría.

Naruto en suelo solo lo acaricio-"ya cálmate de ahora en adelante somos familia"-dijo mientras empezó a canalizar más aura, en su mente Eevee sintió un tirón y ella supuso que era la conexión de aura y acepto el tirón-"conexión de aura lista"-le dijo con una sonrisa, ante eso Eevee solo le empezó a lamer la cara.

Mientras eso pasaba Iruka veía la escena con una sonrisa-"siempre me sorprendes naruto, estoy seguro que dentro de poco tu nombre será oído por todo el mundo"- por lo que veo ya escogiste a tu pokemon naruto.

Naruto se paró y Eevee salto a su hombro derecho- si Iruka-sensei, escojo a Eevee como mi pokemon.

Iruka saco de su bata unas 6 pokebolas, una artefacto de color rojo y lo que parecía una tarjeta- bueno están son tus 6 pokebolas iniciales y este es tu pokedex y aquí está tu identificación pokemon todo de acuerdo a lo que pediste- naruto tomo las pokebolas y las guardo en sus bolsillo, el pokedex lo tomo le paso la identificación por el lector.

**Pokedex: datos actualizados guía completa de pokemons lista, gracias por su paciencia- luego de eso guardo en pokedex en su bolsillo junto con la tarjeta.**

Iruka: sabes eso es trampa.

Naruto: la vida no es justa mi amigo- luego miro a Eevee- quieres regresar a tu pokebola.

Eevee: ni en un millón de años, regreso a esa cosa.

Naruto solo se rio- vale no te preocupes- luego miro a Iruka y le extendió la mano, Iruka acepto el gesto- gracias por todo Iruka-nii.

Iruka: para eso tan los hermanos mayores no- luego soltó su mano y le revolvió el pelo- ya vete tu viaje empieza.

Naruto sonrió- nos vemos Iruka-sensei- fue lo que dijo antes de correr a la puerta.

Iruka sonrió a su figura de hermano menor-demuéstrales naruto a todos quien eres, que todo el mundo sepa tu nombre,- luego se volteo a ver su computadora había la imagen de un remolino como el símbolo del clan Uzumaki pero negro en la pantalla- el mundo pokemon no será el mismo por ti hermanito- luego de eso se puso a trabajar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto salió la rápidamente del laboratorio, un chico normal esperaría ver a su familia hay con una sonrisa para desearle un buen viaje pero él sabía que sus "padres" habían venido solo para desearle buena suerte a sus hermanas y se habían ido a él no le importaba porque la persona que en verdad consideraba una madre estaba hay.

Era una mujer de unos 27 años de cabello azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta el trasero llevaba una blusa manga larga azul turquí, una falda larga color purpura, sus ojos eran color marrón, no llevaba maquillaje, tenía puesta unos zapatos negros. Esta era Mikoto Uchiha la persona que naruto consideraba su madre más que Kushina.

Naruto corío donde estaba ella esperándolo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: Mikoto-okāsan que haces aquí.

Mikoto sonrió- crees que te dejaría ir sin que te despidieras de mi- luego noto al Eevee en su hombro rápidamente lo cogió y lo abrazo- esta es la cosita más linda que he visto, sí que escogiste un gran pokemon.

Mientras con Eevee en lugar donde muchos quisieran estar-naruto ayúdame me asfixia.

Naruto: okāsan lo vas a matar- dijo mientras se lo quitaba y Eevee solo soltó un suspiro.

Eevee: aire como lo extrañe.

Mikoto: lo siento es que es la cosita más linda de todas.

Naruto: sí que lo es- dijo mientras acariciaba a Eevee en su hombro.

Mikoto: bueno te vine a desear un feliz y viaje y a darte esto-luego saco unas 10 pokebolas de su falda pero estas no eran como las normales estas eran negras, naruto las tomo- estas son pokebolas especiales que la compañía creo son un 100% más eficaces que las normales y además cuando capturan a un pokemon lo empiezan a curar mientras estén dentro.

Naruto las guardo en su bolsillo con el resto de las pokebolas y abrazo a Mikoto- gracias Mikoto-okāsan por todo.

Mikoto correspondió el abrazo- no hay de que pequeño pero no le digas a nadie que te las di no han salido al mercado y Sasuke se pondría furioso si se enterara, en especial luego que el las mando.

Naruto solo se rio- no te preocupes no se enterara y muy pronto estarás junto con el otra vez- luego la soltó y miro que Mikoto estaba sonriendo- bueno Mikoto- okāsan me tengo que ir.

Mikoto le dio un beso en el cachete, haciendo que naruto sonriera – cuida por favor no hagas tonterías.

Naruto: no prometo nada.

Mikoto solo suspiro y miro a Eevee- cuídalo por favor.

Eevee: claro-dijo alzando la pata pero Mikoto solo oyó su rugido pero entendió lo que dijo.

Mikoto: gracias.

Naruto: nos vemos Mikoto-okāsan presta atención a las noticias porque muy pronto sabrás de mí y si me necita llámame al pokenav- fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer en un destello blanco como cuando goku usa la tele transportación.

Mikoto solo sonrió y miro al cielo- en verdad eres una tonta Kushina tu hijo va a cambiar el mudo y tú no lo sabes- luego su sonrisa se volvió más grandes imaginando el rostro de todo el mundo cuando se enteren quien es naruto- hay no puedo esperar para ver sus caras-luego se puso a caminar tenia trabajo que hacer la compañía Uchiha no se maneja sola.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxnaruto junto con Eevee aparecieron en el bosque en frente de un gran árbol con una casa en árbol en la parte superior, naruto volteo a ver a Eevee que estaba con cara de shock.

Naruto: estas bien.

Eevee: como hiciste eso-grito.

Naruto se froto la parte trasera de su cabeza-se me olvido decirte soy psíquico también.

Eevee: que más tengo que saber- lo miro con ojos sospechosos.

Naruto: bueno hay unas cuantas cosas pero te las cuento cuando estemos en la casa si- Eevee acepto naruto subió por la escaleras hasta llegar la casa era una casa simple por fuera hecha de madera pero adentro era otra cosa tenía una laptop en una mesa de madera fina, había un armario echo también del mismo materia, una cama tamaño personal, una alfombra roja. Eevee le gusto el lugar estaba tan concertada viendo las cosas que se asustó cuando una voz la llamo a naruto.

Maestro ya era hora –dijo una voz que apareció en frente de los dos.

Eevee chicho de susto para luego ver un pokemon su aspecto es el de un chacal azul bípedo. Las orejas son más grandes y rectas, ene ahora un pincho en el pecho, y su cabeza es de una forma un poco más humanoide. En la parte superior de sus manos, a Eevee le gusto el pokemon pero se preguntaba quién era.

Naruto: hola Light donde esta Kurama

Aquí tonto- dijo una voz Eevee vio un pokemon que salto de la ventana que había en la parte detrás de la cama, lo que vio lo sorprendió era pokemon que parecía un zorro albino de color naranja claro, con nueve colas de color naranja con puntas de color amarillo mostaza, con un copete naranja en la parte superior, dos orejas y unos ojos rojos.

Eevee estaba sin habla si conocía a ese pokemon- eso es un Ninetales.

Kurama: a naruto me trajiste algo de comer que amable- antes eso Eevee se escondió detrás de naruto.

Naruto: no seas así Kurama es tu nuevo hermano trátalo bien- Kurama solo bufo – Eevee no te asuste mira este es Lucario yo lo llamo Light- dijo señalando a Lucario.

Lucario: mucho gusto Eevee soy Lucario pero llámame light soy tu hermano mayor ahora.

Eevee: un gusto light.

Naruto: y este amargado es Kurama como dijiste es Ninetales, este fue mi primer pokemon luego vino Light, como dijo light que era tu hermano mayor Ninetales sería el mayor de los 3.

Kurama: hola hermanito compórtate o te cómo- dijo con una sonrisa de miedo.

Eevee trago duro luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo naruto- como que no soy tu primer pokemon.

Naruto: bueno que tal si nos ponemos cómodos esto tardara- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama –por donde empiezo.

Kurama: creo que mejor por el principio idiota.

Naruto: sabes extraño al pequeño Vulpix que era muy cariñoso.

Kurama sonrió- pues nunca más lo vas a ver.

Naruto solo suspiro.

Eevee miro a su nuevo hermano- siempre son así.

Lucario: si hermanito.

Naruto: bueno todo empezó cuando conocí a mi maestro.

Salto en el tiempo 30 minutos después.

Luego de terminar Eevee tenía la quijada hasta el suelo.

Eevee: me estás diciendo que tú eres él.

Naruto: en pocas palabras si.

Eevee luego miro a Lucario y Ninetales – y ustedes son ellos.

Lucario: si.

Ninetales: tú qué crees.

Eevee embozo una sonrisa y empezó a saltar- tomen eso tontos hermanos mi entrenador es el mejor del mundo.

Naruto sonrió mientras Lucario negaba la actitud de su nuevo hermano y Ninetales solo bufo.

Naruto: bueno me voy a quitar esta horrible ropa- luego miro a Lucario- llego lo que pedí.

Light: si está en el armario.

Naruto sonrió se quitó el horrible mono naranja fue al armario y saco una caja de metal donde tenía una nota que decía "Disfruta te lo mereces".

Luego saco la ropa rápidamente se la puso es una chaqueta blanca de nieve con adornos negros al lado de los botones y con un remolino negro en la espalda debajo de esta había un suéter azul oscuro, unos jean azul que le llegaba hasta los talones con diseños negros al lado de los bolsillos y tenis negros.

Luego de ponerse la ropa fue por un poco de agua y se la echo en la cabeza rápidamente se secó y su cabello no era rubio entero ahora tenía puntas rojas , luego saco las ultimas cosas de la caja unas gafas moradas oscuras, un pokegear, un tipo de reloj que parecía tener una pantalla en forma de computadora larga de color negro en los bordes y un cinturón como el de batman, él se puso las gafas, lo que parecía reloj, y el cinturón , el pokegear lo guardo en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Coloco las pokebolas en el cinturón y guardo pokedex en su bolsillo, cogió su antiguo mono y lo guardo en la mochila junto con la laptop.

Naruto miro a sus pokemons- dignamente como quede.

Light: nada mal.

Eevee: quedaste bien naruto.

Kurama: mejor que antes.

Naruto: bien, Eevee quieres un nombre como los demás.

Eevee: si.

Naruto se puso a pensar- que tal Ray, ya que eres muy explosivo

Eevee: Ray si me gusta.

Naruto: bueno que tal si miro tus ataques- luego saco su pokedex y lo escaneo.

**Pokedex: Eevee es un Pokémon de tipo normal que se asemeja en tamaño y forma a un pequeño zorro, posee largas orejas puntiagudas y una cola en forma de pincel. Su cuerpo de constitución física, ágil y flexible, está adaptado a la velocidad y la agilidad.**

**Eevee es un Pokémon ideal como mascota, es fiel, cariñoso, alegre, juguetón, inteligente y noble, lo que lo hace perfecto para ser compañía de niños pequeños, también al ser de apariencia bella, fina y tierna.****Eevee es conocido debido a sus numerosas evoluciones. **

**Su inestabilidad genética le permite transformarse al ser expuesto a las piedras elementales, teniendo amistad con su entrenador o entrenar en cierta zona hará que pueda evolucionar en 8 Pokémon de distintos tipos elementales, una vez que evoluciona su carácter cambia dependiendo de la evolución**

**Sus ataques son gruñido- palaje-latigo -reguerzo y ataque arena su nivel es 5 y es hombre su habilidad es anticipación, tiene rapidez como movimiento de huevo no ha sido desbloqueada **

Naruto silbo- que buenos ataques tienes para tu nivel.

Ray: gracias, y cual es nivel de los otros.

Naruto: bueno hace rato que no lo veo qué tal si los vemos- luego escaneo a Lucario.

**Pokedex: Es de tipo lucha/acero, Lucario tiene una habilidad especial conocida como vista aural que le permite ver el aura de las personas y de los Pokémon, con lo que también puede detectar dónde se encuentran. Además, gracias a esta habilidad tiene un movimiento característico, llamado esfera aural, que nunca falla. Comprende el lenguaje humano, aunque aparentemente estas características no se dan en todos los Lucario desde el principio.**

**Lucario es un Pokémon fiel a su entrenador, se preocupa por él, pero también tiene un carácter duro y serio. Por ello, puede no resultar un Pokémon amigable a primera vista. Aun así, los Lucario tienen un gran sentido de la justicia.**

**Sus ataques son esfera aura – amago- pulso dragón-a bocajarro – velocidad extrema- danza espada – bola sombra- demolición –puño eléctrico-puño de hielo, su nivel 75 es macho, su habilidad es foco interno, tiene pata salto alta como movimiento de huevo ya ha sido desbloqueada **

Eevee se la cayó la boca por lo que dijo el pokedex, Lucario sonrió por la expresión de su hermano.

**Pokedex:** **Ninetales es un Pokémon muy parecido a un zorro albino, su pelaje es de color dorado y las puntas de sus colas de un color amarillo mostaza o naranja, que al paso de los años va cambiando de color.**

**Es un Pokémon dotado de una gran inteligencia, capaz de entender a la perfección el lenguaje humano, además de ser muy fiel a su entrenador. Es extremadamente vengativo, tomar una de sus nueve colas podría causar mil años de una maldición. Se dice que cada una tiene un poder en particular que aún está siendo investigado, como dice la Pokedex. Es un Pokémon muy fiel a su entrenador, jamás dudaría en dar la vida por él si éste está en peligro.**

**Su dieta está formada principalmente por pequeños roedores. Su cuerpo es inmune a temperaturas de hasta 2000°C. En el interior de su cuerpo mantiene una llama ardiendo al igual que su pre-evolución, Vulpix, la cual genera un calor capaz de mantener su temperatura corporal muy alta. El largo de sus colas le da una aerodinámica sustentable para poder alcanzar grandes velocidades. **

**Sus movimientos son lanzallamas- rayo confuso – giro fuego-velo sagrado- llamarada-nitrocarga- fuego fausto –pulso umbrío- cola férrea – doble esquipo-descanso – sonámbulo – rayo solar – escavar- onda ígnea, su nivel es 85, su habilidad es absor. Fuego es macho, tiene movimiento de huevo hipnosis ya lo tiene desbloqueado. Por su color es un pokemon multicolor.**

Ante eso Eevee tenía la quijada hasta el suelo con los ojos salidos, Kurama lo vio y sonrió.

Kurama: tienes algo que decir pequeño hermano.

Ray solo salto- genial tengo a los mejores hermanos del mundo no puedo esperar a empezar nuestro entrenamiento- los dos pokemons sonrieron junto con naruto al pequeño no sabe lo que le espera.

Naruto: bueno ya basta de presentaciones, es hora de partir- saco una pokebola – seguro que no quieres caminar con nosotros.

Kurama: claro que no.

Naruto solo apunto la pokebola a Kurama y un rayo rojo lo capturo, luego la guarda en su cinturón- bueno chicos vamos.

Ray salto al hombro de naruto y light le puso la mano en su otro hombro libre todos desaparecieron en un destello blanco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de eso volvieron aparecer en un claro que donde había un cartel que decía ruta 1.

Naruto: bueno recuerden si algún pokemon pregunta mi nombre es Riko Sennin – los dos pokemons afirmaron con la cabeza- bueno Eevee tú de aquí hasta que lleguemos a ciudad plateada pelearas y entrenaras si la batalla se pone difícil Light te ayudara.

Ray: cuenta con migo veras que dentro de poco seré tan fuerte como mis hermanos.

Naruto y light sonrieron por la actitud del chico.

Kurama: para que me alcances tendrás que entrenar mucho- dijo en la mente de los 3.

Naruto: tu relajéate y duérmete- lo que oyó fue un resoplido- Ray no te preocupes siempre es así.

Ray: no hay problema.

Naruto: bueno empecemos a caminar. 

Luego de eso el trio empezó a caminar por la ruta uno mientras caminaban ellos se encontraron con unos cuantos Rattata y Pidgey por ahí donde Ray rápidamente se encargó de unos 20 de cada especie siguiendo las órdenes y consejos de naruto y light.

Después de caminar durante unas cuantas horas llegaron a ciudad verdad aún era temprano apenas eran 3 pm tener un camino tranquilo y usar el aura para hacer el viaje más rápido da frutos. Camino tranquilamente hasta llegar al centro pokemon. Se sorprendió de ver a sus hermanas hay junto con Sasuke, Sasuki y Sara; no les prestó atención y fue a donde la enfermera Joy.

La enfermera era una mujer de cabello rojo claro con un uniforme de enfermera, ella lo vio y le sonrió- dígame en que puedo ayudarlo jovencito.

Naruto sonrió- bueno enfermera vera es que empecé mi viaje hoy y mi Eevee ha peleado mucho me haría el favor de revisarlo para seguir con mi viaje.

Joy: por mi será un placer.

Naruto: Ray ve con ella para que te revise- Ray afirmó con la cabeza y salto de su hombro al mostrador- vengo dentro de unos minutos.

Joy: si no creo que tarde mucho, dime cuál es tu nombre para llamarte cuando termine.

Naruto: mi nombre es Riko Sennin.

Joy se sorprendió un minuto pero luego recordó un comunicado de la central de enfermeras- claro joven Riko en unos minutos su pokemon estará listo- naruto afirmo con la cabeza y se fue con su Lucario a las computadoras del centro pokemon para investigar sobre la competencia de este año.

Naruto se sentó en un computador por desgracia estaba cerca de sus "amigos", él se puso a investigar, naruto reviso lo todo lo nuevo de la competencia ya había hecho su investigación pero tenía que asegurarse que su jiji no hubiera cambiado nada.

Naruto: por lo que veo lo único nuevo es la ruta que cambio a ciudad celeste, eso es raro que yo sepa la mejor ruta es pasar por Wave ahora tenemos que tomar el camino largo y para colmo no hay muchos pokemons con los cuales pelear.

Lucario: es verdad que habrá pasado.

Pero ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por una voz moleta

Oye tu donde conseguiste ese Lucario- dijo una voz masculina, naruto volteo para ver a Sasuke llevaba la misma ropa que en el anime.

Naruto: ese es mi problema- luego saco un cable de su reloj y se puso a bajar la información.

Sasuke: que dijiste acaso no sabes quién soy.

Naruto: si un niño mimado e idiota que no sabe nada de pokemons – dijo mientras su reloj dijo "descarga completa", luego desconecto a su reloj y se paró- light mejor vámonos a otro lugar no quiero que se nos pegue lo idiota- luego de eso se empezó alejar con Lucario cuando alguien lo sujeto por el hombro y volteo y vio a Sasuke con una mirada furiosa.

Sasuke: idiota yo soy Sasuke Uchiha heredero de la compañía Uchiha y así que dame el respeto que merezco.

Sasuki, las hermanas de Naruto, Sara vieron lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke y se acercaron.

Sasuki: idiota deja de molestar- dijo Sasuki llevaba una blusa negra manga corta con el símbolo del clan en su espalda , unos short azul turquí como los de Misty, unos zapatos azules y su cabello es azul y le llegaba hasta la espalda.

Mito: es verdad déjalo claro que no sabe quiénes somos- dijo mito esta llevaba una blusa color naranja justada que dejaba ver un pechos tamaño B+, unos jeans azules, unos tenis negros, su cabello era pelirrojo y lo tenía largo.

Natsumi: ya déjalo si- dijo Natsumi que llevaba una blusa color azul con bordes naranja también ajustada que dejaba ver unos pechos tamaño C, llevaba unos jeans negros, unos tenis azules, su cabello era rubio y lo tenía hasta la espalda.

Sara: vamos Sasuke déjalo- dijo Sara que tenía una blusa con botones en el cuello esta era ajustada y dejaba ver unos pechos C- , llevaba unos short como los de May y unos tenis azules, su cabello era blanco y lo tenía hasta la espalda.

Sasuke: cállense este chico debe aprender a respetar a sus superiores.

Naruto solo se rio y se quitó la mano del hombro- mira chico el respeto se gana no se pide y te digo idiota por Lucario no es de aquí de Kanto lo conseguí mientras viajaba por Sinnoh, además que mi importa que seas el heredero de una compañía y que yo sepa el heredero de esa compañía es mi amigo Itachi- haciendo que los hermanos Uchiha se tensaran.

Sasuki: tú sabes donde esta-pregunto con esperanza.

Naruto sonrió- bueno no lo sé ahora la última vez que lo vi, fue en una fiesta de un amigo pero me intereso lo que dijo "la compañía Uchiha va a caer" me pregunto porque lo dijo luego me di cuenta el director de esa compañía murió y casi cae a la quiebra la compañía y Itachi desapareció me pregunto dónde está, como sea no es mi problema, así que si me disculpa señor emo me voy y ustedes hermosas cuídense –dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba dejando a 4 chicas sonrojadas y un chico molesto Sasuke iba a llamarlo cuando una voz se los impidió.

Joven Riko por favor venga por su pokemon- dijo una voz.

Naruto: ya genial –dijo mientras caminaba donde la enfermera Eevee salto se a su hombro apenas lo vio- gracias enfermera, sabe dónde puedo conseguir un caña de pescar.

Joy: creo que en la tienda pokemon.

Naruto: gracias enfermera, nos vemos- dijo mientras se alejaba con Ray y light el salido por la puertas dejando a los 4 entrenadores con la boca abierta por ver a un Eevee.

Sasuke: ese era un Eevee pero por esta zona no hay ninguno.

Mito: como consiguió a un pokemon tan raro y un Lucario.

Natsumi: no lo sé pero es lindo.

Sara: es verdad cuál era su nombre.

Mito: creo que la enfermera dijo Riko.

Sasuke estaba echando humo no solo tenía un Lucario sino también a un Eevee él pensaba que solo el debería tener esos pokemon- vámonos tengo que entrenar – dijo saliendo del centro pokemon seguido por la chicas que solo suspiraron por la actitud de su amigo, ya que solo lo acompañan para por pedido de sus padres para que este bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto fue a la tienda pokemon compro una caña de pescar, una 10 pokebolas, junto con todo un juego de pociones no cabe estar precavido, luego de eso fue al rio y se puso a pescar, él se sentó en el suelo mientras Lucario se recostó en una rama de y Eevee en su piernas esperando pelear nuevamente.

Kurama: no sé porque coqueteaste con esas chicas.

Naruto: no sé qué te molesta técnicamente no soy su hermano así que relájate y prepárate he descuidado tu entrenamiento y tienes que recuperar condición-dijo en su mente solo oyó un bufido pero se le olvido cuando de la cuerda de la caña rápidamente la jalo y de ella salieron dos tienen el aspecto de un renacuajo incompleto, es decir, que sólo tiene patas y cola, además posee un dibujo en la panza en forma de espira, rápidamente cuando ellos tocaron el suelo se pusieron en posición de ataque- suit son dos Poliwag , Ray listo.

Ray: claro – luego se puso enfrente los pokemons.

Naruto: acabemos esto rápido son bebes apenas – Ray afirmo con la cabeza- usa Ataque rápido y acaba con el Poliwag de la derecha.

Ray empezó a correr en zigzag ganando velocidad rápidamente luego con un en pujón de velocidad golpeo a Poliwag de la derecha con la cabeza dejando lo inconsciente, rápidamente el segundo Poliwag vio lo que paso y uso Burbuja de su boca salieron una burbujas de colores claros y golpearon a Ray.

Naruto: Ray estas bien.

Ray: si solo un poco lastimado.

Naruto: acabemos esto una placaje – Ray corrió contra el Poliwag y lo golpeó con su cuerpo y lo dejo inconsciente, rápidamente naruto saco 2 pokebolas normales y las lanzo asía los dos pokemons inconscientes, luego que las pokebolas le dieron en la cabeza los ataparon en un rayo de luz rojo, las pokebolas se empezaron a mover pero luego de un rato de dejaron de moverse y de ellas salió un ruido "puf" que significaba que la captura fue un éxito, naruto se acercó a las pokebolas y las cogió- bien conseguimos 2 nuevos miembros para la familia- luego acaricio a Eevee en la cabeza – bien hecho.

Ray: gracias, los vamos a sacar ahora .

Naruto: no deja que descansen un rato, vamos a ver si pescamos algo mas- luego de eso volvió a sentarse y a pescar luego de un rato pesco otro pokemon pero este es un pez grande y rojo que resultó ser un Magikarp, Eevee no tuvo que pelear para atraparlo solo le lanzo una pokebola y listo, naruto se aburrió se pescar y se paró guardo la caña en su mochila y se fue de ahí.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lugo de un rato peleando con algunos pokemons mas para que Ray obtenga experiencia se sentó debajo de un árbol y saco algo de comida pokemon para sus 6 pokemons, luego de tener todo listo saco un sus 4 pokemons Kurama cuando salió rápidamente fue a su plato y se puso a comer junto con Light mientras Ray y Naruto hablaban con los nuevos.

Naruto: bueno ustedes son mi nuevos pokemons así que dicen nos llevamos bien- tuvo 2 reacciones que los Poliwag miraran con tristeza por haber sido capturados y que Magikarp se moviera con alegría por tener un nuevo entrenador, naruto vio las reacciones y decidió empezar con Magikarp él puso su mano en la cabeza del pez que miro esto raramente- bueno amigo que me dices quieres ser mi pokemon.

Magikarp: "eres tú el que me está hablando"-dijo una voz claramente femenina.

Naruto: "así es uso mis habilidades de aura para hablar dime quieres ser mi pokemon te prometo que seremos una familia y te ayudare a uno de los pokemons más fuertes del mundo".

Magikarp se puso feliz-"claro sabes eres el primero que me dice eso comúnmente la gente me bota por lo que soy".

Naruto: "pues son unos idiotas, todos pueden ser fuertes solo hay que trabajar duro, así que me dejas hacer una conexión de aura y a si serás mi pokemon oficial"- no tuvo que esperar la respuesta Magikarp afirmo con la cabeza y naruto empezó a transmitir un poco de aura y Magikarp también sintió un tirón y lo acepto- conexión lista, dime quieres un nombre todos tienen uno.

Magikarp: si por favor.

Naruto pensó por unos minutos- que tal Mel.

Magikarp: si me agrada.

Naruto: Ray ayuda a Mel a comer si ella no se mueve bien en la tierra- Ray afirmo con la cabeza y rodo a Mel por el suelo para que comiera, luego dirigió la atención a los Poliwag y les puso la mano en su cabeza- ahora ustedes que me dicen .

Poliwag1: no se vi lo que iste pero que me dice que no mientes- dijo una voz masculina.

Poliwag2: es verdad-dijo una voz femenina.

Naruto: yo no miento es la verdad y lo demuestra que fui capaz de atrapar a los dos al mismo tiempo- haciendo que los pokemons se pusieran algo tristes por perder fácilmente- vamos no se pongan así considerando que me dieron a Ray hoy dieron una buena batalla- lo que dijo hizo que los pokemons se salieran los ojos .

Poliwag1: me estás diciendo que ese Eevee solo lleva un día contigo.

Naruto: no diría un día como unas 5 horas.

Poliwag2: que hiciste para hacerlo tan fuerte.

Naruto: entrenamiento y pelas con los pokemons que veíamos – luego de decir eso los dos pokemons vieron a Ray y que estaba comiendo junto con Mel y el noto que lo observaban y les mando una sonrisa.

Poliwag1: vale aceptamos, pero no nos separes.

Naruto: quien soy yo para separar a dos enamorados- los dos pokemons se sonrojaron e iban a protestar por lo que dijo pero sintieron un tirón ellos sabían que era lo conexión de aura, ellos aceptaron el tirón- díganme quieren un nombre-los pokemons afirmaron con la cabeza, naruto pensó un rato- que tal si a ti muchachón te llamo Nick y a ti que te parece Sweet- ambos afirmaron con la cabeza y luego gritaron.

NO SOMOS NOVIOS-haciendo que todos tuvieran un dolor de cabeza.

Kurama: vuelven a gritar y me los como- dijo con furia haciendo que los dos pokemons se asustaran.

Naruto cargo a los dos pokemons en sus brazos y los llevo a donde estaba la comida, rápidamente se pusieron a comer- bueno Mel-Nick-Sweet ya conocen a Ray él es su hermano mayor por unas horas, luego esta Light que es Lucario que su otro hermano mayor por unos 5 años y por ultimo Kurama que es el Ninetales que es más grande él es que peor humor tiene así que compórtense- los pokemons afirmaron con la cabeza y volvieron a comer mientras naruto saco un sándwich y se puso a comer igual que ellos, luego de comer y descansar un rato guardo las cosas en su mochila- bien Mel como sabes tú necesitas entrenar en el agua y por aquí no hay cerca así que por ahora viajaras en la pokebola cuando estemos en cerca de un rio o lago empezaremos tu entrenamiento pero antes vamos a escanear a cada uno- los pokemons afirmaron con la cabeza, naruto empezó con Nick.

**Pokedex:** **Poliwag es el pokemon renacuajo tiene una piel muy fina. Tanto que es posible entrever a través de la misma las vísceras en espiral que tiene. La piel, aunque fina, tiene la ventaja de ser flexible y hacer rebotar más de un zarpazo.**

**Sus ataques son Hidrochoro- Burbujas, es nivel 5 y es macho, su habilidad es Absorber Agua, tiene un movimiento de huevo es telepata no ha sido desbloqueado**

**Pokedex: Poliwag es el pokemon renacuajo tiene una piel muy fina. Tanto que es posible entrever a través de la misma las vísceras en espiral que tiene. La piel, aunque fina, tiene la ventaja de ser flexible y hacer rebotar más de un zarpazo.**

**Sus ataques son Hidrochoro- Burbujas, es nivel 5 y es hembra, su habilidad es humedad, tiene un movimiento de huevo que es Neblina no ha sido desbloqueada**

**Pokedex: Magikarp tiene músculos con los que nada son débiles, así que se lo lleva la corriente con facilidad. Muchos Magikarp van a parar a piscinas naturales. Es prácticamente inútil en combate; sólo sirve para salpicar, y se le considera muy débil. Con todo, en realidad es un Pokémon muy práctico. Sobrevive en cualquier medio acuático, aunque esté contaminado.**

**Sus movimientos son salpicadura, es nivel 5 y es hembra, su habilidad es nado rápido.**

Luego de oír los movimientos tenía una idea del trabajo que tenía que hacer, luego miro a Mel- te voy a guardar luego entrenamos sí.

Mel: está bien – luego de eso naruto la guardo en su pokebola.

Naruto: bueno Nick, Sweet van a caminar conmigo junto con Ray van a pelear con todo lo que se les atraviese y como Ray sabe si la cosa se pone mal Light los ayudara y tu Kurama dulces sueño- fue lo que dijo antes de guardar a Kurama.

Nick: siempre Kurama pasa dormido.

Ray: bueno no lo sé apenas conozco a Kurama pero si lo tratas bien es buena gente.

Light: es verdad pero no lo moleste por ahora – los 2 nuevos pokemons y Ray afirmaron con la cabeza.

Naruto: bueno vamos- luego de eso empezaron a caminar naruto junto con Light atrás mientras Ray-Nick-Sweet al frente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ya eran las 8pm y nuestro joven héroe se encontraba ya haciendo su comida mientras sus pokemon comían, junto con sus nuevos pokemons mientras caminaban el atrapo un Caterpie macho que había llamado Loki , un Pidgey hembra que llamo Plume, un Spearow macho que llamo Hunter, un Pikachu macho que llamo Sparky y un Weedle hembra llamada Vi, ahora tenía un juego de 11 pokemons con el eso no se podría si no fuera porque la liga pokemon le permite llevar como máximo a 15 pokemons para viajar, pero no es algo que alguien como él no pueda hacer, él se estaba preparando un poco de Ramen cuando oyó un grito.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito alertando a todos los pokemons y a naruto

Naruto: que paso.

Lucario cerro sus ojos y concentro su aura y vio 15 figuras no muy lejos de ellos- hay 15 personas al este parece que se perdieron.

Naruto suspiro ya sabía quiénes era- bueno light vamos a ver que les paso.

Kurama: en verdad vas hacerlo.

Naruto: si, ese es mi deber, así que cuídalos mientras no estoy.

Kurama solo bufo- vale.

Ray: puedo ir contigo- muchos pokemons que tenía también lo querían acompañar.

Naruto: lo siento Ray no puedes estas muy cansado como el resto, así que relájate y no insistas- Ray y el resto acepto de mala gana- vamos light.

Light: esta por aquí-dijo saltando así aun árbol seguido por naruto.

Kurama: óiganme bien mocosos coman recojan las cosas y métanse en la carpa y a dormir me entendieron.

Hai Kurama-niisan-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo .

Luego de estar saltando unos 10 minutos de copa en árbol llegaron a su destino, en estas ocasiones naruto agradecía saber usar aura, cuando llego no se sorprendió por lo que vio eran sus "amigos" aparentemente perdidos y sin mucha comida (todos los personajes de naruto usan la misma ropa excepto Lee que en vez de ese traje usa una chaqueta verde con pantalones verdes y botas verdes) iba abajar cuando oyó a Neji hablar.

Neji: les dije que no era por aquí.

Vamos cálmate Neji- dijo una voz femenina.

Así es Neji relájate dijo ten ten o tus llamas de la juventud se apagara-dijo una voz masculina.

Lee este no es momento para actuar así tenemos que salir del bosque-dijo una voz masculina.

Problemático porque no le pedimos ayuda al chico que está en el árbol apuesto que el grito de Natsumi lo llamo- todos miraron al árbol donde estaba naruto y light viendo que no podía ocultarse salto del árbol junto con su amigo y cayo tranquilamente sorprendiendo a todos.

Naruto: bueno chico estas en lo correcto estaba comiendo con mis pokemons cuando oí el grito de alguien y bien a ver quién era – Natsumi se sonrojo cuando el volteo a verla- pero bueno necesitan ayuda para salir del bosque.

Sasuke: no necesitamos ayuda de un perdedor- asiendo que todos excepto un pelo color rosa y rubio se palmearan la cara.

Naruto: bueno si no necesitan mi ayuda me voy- dijo dándose la vuelta cuando la voz de mito lo detuvo.

Mito: espera si necesitamos tu ayuda olvida al tonto de mi amigo- naruto volteo y vio como Sasuki le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Naruto: bien lo are con gusto hermosa dama- dijo mientras él le tomaba la mano y le daba un beso asiendo que mito se sonrojara por su sonrisa.

Tú lo conoces mito- dijo una voz femenina.

Mito: algo así Sakura sé que su nombre es Riko pera nada más.

Sakura: bueno Riko-san mi nombre es Sakura gracias por la ayuda.

El mío es Ino-dijo una rubia ahora identificada como Ino.

El mío es Kiba-dijo el ahora identificado como Kiba.

El mío es Shino- dijo el ahora identificado como Shino.

El mío es Hinata mucho gusto-dijo con timidez la ahora identificada como Hinata.

El mío es Ten Ten-dijo la ahora identificada como Ten Ten.

El mío es Lee y déjame decirte que tus llamas de la juventud están que arden- dijo con entusiasmo el ahora identificado como Lee.

El mío es Neji-dijo el ahora identificado como Neji.

El mío es Chouji-dijo el ahora identificado como Chouji.

Shikamaru lo miro y suspiro- problemático mi nombre es Shikamaru.

Sasuki: bueno nos vimos antes pero no te dije mi nombre es Sasuki este tonto de aquí es mi hermano Sasuke- dijo señalando a Sasuke.

Natsumi: el mío es Natsumi.

Sara: el mío es Sara.

Mito: como oíste el mío es Mito.

Naruto: como ya saben todos el mío es Riko y este es mi Lucario yo lo llamo Light.

Kiba: genial donde lo encontraste.

Naruto se palmeo la cara y Lucario negó con la cabeza- ustedes empezaron a viajar hoy no- todos afirmaron con la cabeza-bien estudiaron en una academia pokemon no- todos volvieron afirmar- entonces deben saber que en la historia de Kanto nunca se ha registrado un Lucario en Kanto, este amigo –dijo abrazando a Lucario-lo encontré cuando viaje por Sinnoh, entendieron- todos afirmaron con la cabeza mientras kiba estaba un poco avergonzado- no te preocupes el miss emo también cometió el mismo error – todos estaban confundidos hasta que señalo a Sasuke y se empezaron a reír a excepción de Sakura e Ino y lógicamente Sasuke que estaba echando humo.

Sasuke: mira cállate, tu eres un dope así que aprende tu lugar apuesto que ese Lucario tuyo es igual de malo que tu así que tengamos una batalla para demostrarte quien es el mejor- todos esperaban que aceptaran pero naruto y light solo se miraron y light negó con la cabeza algo.

Naruto: no gracias estamos muy cansado, estuve todo el día entrenando a mi nuevo equipo.

Sasuke: lo sabía eres un perdedor.

Naruto: lo que tú digas, alguien tiene un pokenav.

Mito: yo tengo uno pero no sirve.

Sasuke: vez en que nos vas ayudar sino sabes de ni siquiera eso.

Naruto se subió la manga mostrando su extraño reloj- pásame- mito se lo paso y naruto saco un cable de su reloj y lo concepto al pokenav y empezó a teclear unas cosas en su reloj- claro que no va servir la señal no llega por los arboles por eso uno tiene que traer un mapa fisco para esta zona o tener uno almacenado en su pokenav, ahora le estoy pasando el mío –luego el reloj dijo "transferencia completa"-toma.

Mito lo agarro y todos se acercaron para ver que el mapa del bosque esta hay.

Natsumi: pero como.

Naruto les mostro su reloj- esto que ven aquí es el pokepulser tiene todas las aplicaciones de una pokenav un pokegear excepto llamar pero lo compensa con tener una computadora portátil en ella que me permite revisar mis cuentas de correos y suministros almacenados y sacarlos cuando quiero, genial no- todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos por lo que dijo mientras que en su cabeza se estaba riendo junto con Lucario.

Mito: donde consigo uno.

Naruto negó con la cabeza- lo siento pero no ha salido al mercado mi amigo el que lo creo no lo ha puesto en venta-"aunque yo lo cree pero la me lo guardare por un tiempo".

Sasuke: te exijo que me lo des solo un Uchiha lo debe tener.

Naruto: vete a la mierda tu no me mandas, light vámonos, chicas cuídense no quiero que unas caras tan bonitas se pierdan de este mundo- dijo antes de saltar a una rama junto con Lucario para alejarse dejando a todas las chicas sonrojadas y a Sasuke echando humo.

Mito: el están.

Sara: no lo tienes que decir.

Natsumi: es verdad.

Hinata solo se quedó sonrojada como tomate, mientras Ino estaba empezando a cuestionar su enamoramiento con Sasuke, Sakura no tenía que dudarlo y ten ten solo se quedó algo sonrojado.

Shikamaru: problemático vamos mito quiero llegar al centro pokemon y si nos movemos no llegáramos antes de media noche y no creo que ustedes quieran dormir en el bosque- las chicas no dijeron nada y se pusieron a caminar junto con los chicos pero Sasuke solo quiera encontrarse con ese tal Riko para demostrarle quien es el mejor.

Entretanto con Riko el ya llego estaba llegando a su campamento cuando él y Lucario oyeron algo en el suelo, ellos bajaron y encontraron algo que no esperaban.

Lucario: maestro eso es-dijo mirando al pokemon que era de color verde.

Naruto: si me caería bien uno me ayudas- dijo llamando la atención del pokemon verde que se puso en posición de ataque.

Lucario: claro.

Naruto: bueno Bulbasaur lo siento mago pero te voy atrapar.

Bulbasaur: bull.

Naruto: light se suave usa amago – Lucario rápidamente y se acercó a Bulbasaur y lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente por el golpe rápidamente naruto lanzo la pokebola y se abrió y lo atapo luego de moverse un poco sonó "puf", Lucario le tajo la pokebola, naruto choco puños con Lucario – bien hecho.

Light: era débil pero dentro de poco estoy seguro que me da batalla.

Naruto: tienes razón- el abrió la pokebola y de ahí apareció Bulbasaur algo lastimando y triste por perder así, naruto le puso la mano en su cabeza y le empezó a transmitir aura para curar Bulbasaur, el pokemon se empezó a sentir mejor- dime cómo te sientes.

Bulbasaur: mejor gracias aura verdad-dijo una voz masculina.

Naruto: chico listo, como lo sabes.

Bulbasaur: el líder de mi antigua manada sabia de eso y nos dijo a los más jóvenes sobre eso, a mi me lo dije antes de irme para hacerme más fuerte, pero no soy lo suficiente perdí rápidamente.

Naruto le froto la cabeza reconfortándolo- no te preocupes yo entrene a light durante mucho tiempo tu apenas inicias me dejas ser tu entrenador, te prometo que te are fuerte- le dijo con una sonrisa Bulbasaur afirmo con la cabeza, naruto empezó hacer la conexión aura, Bulbasaur la acepto- listo ahora somos familia dime quieres un nombre- el pokemon afirmo con la cabeza, el pensó un minuto- que tal Green.

Green: me agrada gracias.

Naruto: qué tal si ahora vemos tus movimientos- el pokemon afirmo con la cabeza

**Pokedex: Bulbasaur es un Pokémon cuadrúpedo de color verde y manchas más oscuras de formas geométricas. Su cabeza representa cerca de un tercio de su cuerpo. En su frente se ubican tres manchas que pueden cambiar dependiendo del Pokémon como se demuestra en el anime. Tiene orejas pequeñas y puntiagudas. Sus ojos son grandes y de color rojo. Las patas son cortas con tres garras cada una. Este Pokémon tiene plantada una semilla/bulbo en la espalda que va creciendo a medida que absorbe los rayos del sol y que, como se observa en los cambios que experimenta al evolucionar, crece y se convierte en una flor aromática. Puede ser visto durmiendo bajo la brillante luz del sol.**

**Son muy cariñosos y responsables. Basándose en su comportamiento se puede decir que se parece a Turtwig, otro Pokémon inicial. La mayoría son domesticados, distribuidos a los entrenadores novatos .Por eso, son considerados Pokémon educados y los más adecuados para iniciar; no sólo por su buen comportamiento, sino también por tener ventaja en los tres primeros gimnasios de Kanto. Tienen un fuerte sentido de lealtad. Y pueden ser los guardianes de una casa, centro, etc.**

**Sus movimientos son Placaje-Gruñido-Drenadoras, su nivel es 7 y es macho, tiene como movimiento de huevo Danza pétalo no lo ha desbloqueado su habilidad es Espesura**.

Naruto: nada mal Green, pero es hora de que descanses – Green afirmo con la cabeza y naruto lo guardo en su pokebola y naruto miro a light y afirmaron con la cabeza y se fueron.

Cuando llegaron al campamento luego de saltar un rato en por la ramas fueron recibidos por todos los pokemons exigiendo que les dijera lo que paso aunque ellos lo hubieran oído por la conexión, luego de explicarles porque lo hiso les presento a su nuevo hermano y se fueron a dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una semana ha pasado desde que naruto o mejor dicho Riko empezó su viaje por Kanto, el permaneció una semana en el bosque para entrenar con sus nuevos pokemons logro que su Weedle y Caterpie evolucionaron a Byetterfree y a Beedrill, mientras que el resto no pero todos estaban en buen nivel para su batalla de gimnasio ya que vio que la mayoría estaban en nivel 15 y algunos en nivel 16 a excepción de Magikarp que estaba trabajando lento por no tener donde nadar ahora era 9 pero se le ocurrió enviarlo a su casa para que había piscinas pudiera entrenar y nadar al principio no le agrado la idea pero luego que vio que era lo mejor y acepto, ahora vemos a nuestro héroe enfrente de un gimnasio el de ciudad plateada (igual que en el anime).

Naruto: listos chicos.

Si naruto-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo todos los pokemons en su mente a excepción de light y Kurama.

Naruto: bien- naruto abrió las puertas del gimnasio y vio que todo estaba apagado.

Un entrenador me vino a retar- sonaba una voz poderosa que intimido a los jóvenes pokemons- QUE BIEN VIENES MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD SE HAN ENSEDIDO-dijo la voz que al terminar el estadio quedo iluminado y mostro a Gai para que no lo imagino (la misma ropa que Lee solo que este lleva su chaqueta con bordes negro).

Naruto solo le salió una gota en la cabeza como a todos los pokemons.

Ray: "ese es el líder del gimnasio".

Naruto:"si"- dijo acercándose a Gay-es un placer estar aquí espero tener una gran batalla – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Gay: EN VERDAD LAS LLAMAS DE TU JUVENTUD ESTAN QUE ARDEN MI JOVEN MUCHACHO MI NOMBRE ES MAITO GAI Y EL CUAL ES EL TUYO.

Naruto: mi nombre es Riko Sennin – asiendo que Gai se pusiera serio.

Gai: sabes chico es un nombre muy osado.

Naruto se encogió de los hombros- así soy, que me dice una batalla.

Gai: por supuesto Riko-kun vamos a ver si merecer ese nombre- luego de eso se pusieron en las esquinas de batalla (el campo es igual al del gimnasio de Brock)- la batalla será un dos contra dos cuando los pokemons del adversario estén fuera ganas, no se pueden hacer sustituciones durante el combate.

Naruto: me parece bien.

Gai: bueno yo elijo a Rhydon-dijo lanzando la pokebola cuando se abrió apareció un pokemon grande de color gris azulado apareció.

Rhydon: Rhyyyy- grito el pokemon.

Naruto: gran pokemon.

Gai: gracias. Que escoges tú.

Naruto: es mi primer gimnasio que vaya mi amigo Ray- ante eso Ray salto del hombro de Naruto y se quedó mirando a Rhydon.

Rhydon: vamos a ver como son tus llamas amiguito-dijo intentando intimida a Ray y lo estaba logrando.

Light: "relájate tú puedes contra el"-dijo intentando tranquilizar a su hermano.

Ray:"gracias nii-san".

Gai: sabes es un elección arriesgada.

Naruto: es mi amigo y a esperado mucho para esto y confió mi vida a él, como a todos mis pokemons.

Ray: "gracias naruto".

Gai: bueno empecemos, amigo acabalo rápido usa Manchada- él se empezó a mover rápidamente para darle el golpe con su mano de color blanco brillante.

Naruto: esquívalo con ataque rápido y salta y usa bola sombra – Ray rápidamente empezó a correr en zigzag y logro esquivar el golpe dejando confundió al pokemon de Gai, Ray salto y lanzo una esfera de energía morada que le dio en la cabeza produciendo una nube de humo- rápido usa ronquido

Gai se sorprendió por la táctica que iba hacer pero rápidamente se recompuso- Rhydon usa terremoto para detenerlo y luego usa mega cuerno- rápidamente el pokemon piso el suelo y la tierra se empezaron a mover aun con la nube de humo.

Naruto: oye Gai quien dijo que mi pokemon estaba en el suelo- Gai se le abrieron los ojos cuando la nube de humo se despejo y vio a Ray aun el aire donde el chillo y de ahí salieron unas notas musicales que le dieron a Rhydon y lo dejo dormido- acabalo con otra bola de sombra- Ray lanzo otra bola de energía morada más grande que le dio al pokemon en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente con remolinos en los ojos, Ray cayó al suelo tranquilamente.

Gai quedo impresionado por la estrategia que había usado pero luego se recompuso y regreso a su pokemon- esa fue una gran estrategia pero como tu Eevee se mantuvo tanto tiempo en el aire.

Naruto: veras Gai-san cuando Ray uso por primeras vez bola de sombras la uso no para dañar sino para crear una pantalla de humo y evitar que lo rastrearan y aprovecho el impulso que le dio ducha bola para subir más.

Gai: ESA FUE UNA GRAN ESTRATEGIA, NUNCA PENSE ALGO SI USTED EN VERDAD TIENE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUEVENTE A TODO DAR-grito antes de lanzar otra pokebola y del el apareció un pokemon de color piel con dos columnas de piedra y con líneas rosadas en su cuerpo- espero que te guste mi amigo Conkeldurr el me acompañado durante mucho vamos si tus llamas siguen vivas.

Naruto vio al pokemon- Ray regresa- Ray camino hasta quedar en el suelo al lado de naruto que le acaricio la cabeza.-bien hecho amigo ahora descansa.

Ray: vale-luego vio a light que le sonrió por una batalla bien hecha.

Naruto: bien ve Loki-dijo lanzando la pokebola de la cual apareció Butterfree.

Loki: "estoy lista naruto".

Naruto: "bien"- listo Gai.

Gai: CLARO MIS LLAMAS NUNCA ANTES HABIAN ESTADO TAN ENCENDIDAS CONKELDURR USA ROCA AFILADA.

El pokemon se rodeó por una cantidad de minúsculas de piedras mientras lo rodeaban en forma de círculos y los lanzo.

Naruto: Loki vuela desvíalos con tornado, luego usa disparo demora

Loki aleteo sus alas devolviendo con las que produjo un tornado que devolvió las rocas, pero Conkeldurr uso sus columnas pero Loki lanzo un ceda suave de su boca con la cual envolvió al pokemon.

Gai: admito que esa sería una buena táctica si yo no fuera tu oponente-luego de eso solo abrió sus brazos y la ceda se rompió- pero vamos a ver como manejas esto usa Lanzarrocas Conkeldurr.

El pokemon perforo el suelo con las columnas de sus manos y empezó a lanzar rocas, ante eso naruto sonrió.

Naruto: bueno amigo es hora de empezar quiero que uses nuevamente tornado en el suelo y luego uses disparo demora.

Loki hizo lo que mando y creo un fuerte tornado produciendo una nube de humo que le bloqueo la visión al pokemon de Gai.

Gai: no sé qué estas planeando ya viste que demora no afecta a mi pokemon.

Naruto sonrió- quien dijo que era para su pokemon- Gai vio eso extraño hasta que noto que de la nube de humo salían piedras que golpearon a su pokemon.

Gai: Conkeldurr esquívalas y luego lanza roca afilada.

El pokemon empezó a esquivar y a bloquear con sus columnas y cuando podía empezaba a lanzar rocas a la pantalla de humo.

Naruto: sabes su pokemon es muy rápido para su tipo.

Gai: gracias busco que mis pokemon sean lo más rápidos y fuertes para evitar las desventajas pero eso no aplica aquí.

Naruto: es verdad pero es hora de bajarle la velocidad usa paralizador seguido de Energibola.

Gai: Conkeldurr espera a que salga para que lo acabes con puño dinámico- el pokemon obedeció la orden y su mano se empezó a poner de color naranja, luego vio que una figura salía Gai y el pokemon pensaron que era Loki pero cuando se acercó vieron que era una piedra el pokemon la destrozo al instante quedando indefenso .

Naruto: sabes Gai tienes razón la velocidad es importante por eso entreno a mis pokemons para que puedan moverse rápido, Loki usa paralizador rápido y acaba esto.

Gai y su pokemon vieron a Loki detrás de Conkeldurr el pokemon de Gai estaba indefenso luego de usar puño dinamice y no pudo evitar el polvo de color azul que lo golpeo y lo dejo inmovilizado para luego recibir una bola de energía verde que lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Gai vio esa estrategia y poder con asombro de cómo uso esa estrategia para ganarle y derrotar a uno de sus más fuertes pokemon, el solo sonrió ante eso tal vez el chico si merece ese nombre regreso a su pokemon y le dio las gracias para acercarse a donde estaba Riko junto con Loki en su brazo felicitándolo por una gran batalla- fue un excelente combate Riko-kun, toma te la mereces-dijo sacando una medalla de su bolsillo – esta medalla significa que le ganaste la gimnasio de ciudad platea toma- dijo pasándole a naruto , el junto con su pokemons sonrieron y la guardo en su estuche de medallas, luego le dio la gracias a Loki y lo regreso.

Naruto: gracias por una gran batalla Gai-san.

Gai: no tienes que dar la gracias fue una excelente batalla, se ve que llevas tiempo entrenando a tus pokemons.

Naruto: bueno gracias pero me voy ya-dijo alejándose Gai no sin antes darle la mano, él se dio la vuelta junto con light cuando iban a salir él le dijo algo a Gai que hiso que se le salieran los ojos- Gai-san yo solo llevo una semana entrenando a mis pokemons- fue lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Gai solo estaba como pez fuera del agua, solo una semana y tenían ese poder, en verdad ese chico es Riko sennin es lo que tenía en su mente, el saco su pokegear y marco un número de teléfono luego de un rato apareció una persona de cabello plateado que hablo con una voz perezosa.

Dime Gai para que me llamas-dijo una voz perezosa.

Gai: que acaso no puedo llamas a mi entreno rival Kakashi.

Kakashi: supongo pero si me llamas es para algo dime.

Gai: buen es que tuve una batalla muy interesante hoy.

Kakashi su ojo visible se convirtió en sonrisa- te dije que mis hermanitas son muy fuertes.

Gai negó con la cabeza- ellas no fueron, me dieron algo de batalla pero tuvieron que usar más de los pokemons que yo use y también por ventaja de tipo y eso fue hace días, hoy tuve una batalla muy interesante te digo contra quien fue.

Kakashi: vamos que me dejas en suspenso, no puedo esperar para saber quién es- dijo con sarcasmo.

Gai no le prestó atención-con Riko sennin un chico de no más de 14 años- esas palabras hicieron que Kakashi se le abriera el ojo .

Kakashi: Gai si esto es una forma es de mal gusto.

Gai: no es una broma, acabo de pelear con alguien que se hace llamar Riko sennin y para rematar me venció con estrategias impresionantes y solo llevaba entrenando sus pokemons por 1 semana y yo use a mi Conkeldurr Rhydon en plena forma.

Kakashi no salía del asombro no podía creer lo que hoy si eso era verdad quien era esa persona que se hacía llamar Riko sennin el título que se le da al entrenador más fuerte de todos los tiempos- Gai no sabes su nombre real.

Gai: no lo sé Kakashi pero si se te decir algo ese chico no es ordinario, vi que tenía un Lucario y estoy seguro que es muy fuerte él podría haber derrotado a todos mis pokemons con él, lo sé por la postura del pokemon y su condición muestra que está bien cuidado, así que ten cuidado Kakashi.

Kakashi afirmo con la cabeza-lo tendré en cuenta le informare a Minato-sensei te llamo después sí..

Gai: está bien-luego de eso cortaron la conexión, Gai ahora se preguntaba quién era ese chico y hasta donde llegaría.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto se encontraba caminado por la cuidad plateada, con Ray en su hombro y light a su lado, ya había llevado a sus pokemons para que los revisen y la enfermera dijo que estaban en perfecto estado y también compro suministros para su viaje, mientras caminaba oyó algo.

Viejo le dije que no la conferencia lo prohibió-dijo una voz de un hombre.

Por favor le prometo que le pague re bien, mi pueblo necesita ayuda-dijo la voz de un anciano.

Lo siento viejo pero no podemos ayudarlo wave esta fuera de limites-dijo la mis voz del hombre al oír wave naruto se acercó para ver que era y vio a un hombre de unos 50 años que vea ir a un joven de unos 18 que parecía ser un entrenador.

Viejo: ahora que hago necito ayuda para llegar a mi pueblo y terminar el puente.

Si quiere yo lo ayudo-dijo naruto detrás del hombre.

Viejo: en verdad muchas gracias mi nombre es Tazuna- dijo volteándose para ver a su esperanzan pero vio a naruto y sus ilusiones se fueron- a solo eres un niño porque no te vas necesito alguien fuerte para que me ayude.

Naruto no dijo nado se quedó viendo al hombre (el usaba la misma ropa que el anime)_ bueno viejo no creo que encuentra nadie que te vaya ayudar la liga prohibió el pase por ahí te ofrezco mi ayuda porque para mí es fácil llegar a mi destino por ahí además tengo que entrenar a un pokemon en el agua además no quiero que me pague .

Tazuna: mira chico necesito alguien fuerte lo siento.

Naruto: mira viejo yo gane una medalla si eso te tranquila-dijo mostrándosela.

Tazuna la vio y noto que era verdad-"bueno puede que me sirva incluso sino puedo con los ayudantes de Gato me servirá de señuelo para terminar el puente".

Naruto: "el viejo no confía sabiendo que yo puedo ayudarlo que decepción"-todos su pokemons afirmaron en su cabeza.

Tazuna: vale acepto pero parimos de inmediato.

Naruto: por mí no hay problema llámame Riko, este es light-señalando a Lucario-y este es Ray-señalando a Eevee .

Tazuna: un placer. Pero mejor partimos antes que se ponga el sol- naruto afirmo con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar.

¿Que aventuras le esperarán a naruto eso y mas en nuestro próximo capitulo?.

¿Qué pokemon le doy a Zabuza y haku?


End file.
